


Snowmelt

by Themistoklis



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/pseuds/Themistoklis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short addendum to SCP-294's log of various "experiments," this one involving the K-9 unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/gifts).



> Find the relevant SCP here: [SCP-294](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-294)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, AdaptionDecay!

**Addendum [SCP-294fi]:** On December 18, 20█, Agent Neal ███ of the K-9 unit was resting in the break room with several coworkers during the unit's daily allotted break time at 2:30 PM. Agent Neal's routine is to request a discontinued flavor of Jones Soda during his break (Crushed Melon).

However, during this incident his dog Sasha broke away and ran up to the machine before the agent did. The security guards did not remove Sasha before she began barking. 

SCP then dispensed a 12-ounce paper cup in fashioned into a wide, shallow shape more suited to canines than humans. It was filled with a clear liquid determined to be rainwater, though much colder than rainwater would typically be. Agent Neal suggested that it might be related to the recent blizzard in his town. Apparently Sasha particularly enjoyed playing in, and eating, the snow.

The head of the K-9 unit, Agent Mia █████, has requested that any further testing on dogs be forbidden. For the time being her request has been granted.

 **Note:** _Come on, people. We know the thing can read minds. It isn't that much of a stretch to imagine it can read non-human minds. And future security should know better than to let an animal approach a secure SCP, no matter how "cute" she is._ \- Dr. Emirzan.


End file.
